paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
THE UNFORGIVABLE MOMENT
September 2nd 11 pm Monday It was a dark night and the paw patrol had just went on a rescue and we're there in seconds with nothing to waste while dan and humdinger and Jarrell were driving in the black Audi q3 and they passed the paw patrol responding to a rescue mission Dan: ahhhh such a nice cool day to drive on right Jarrell: heck yeah Dan what about you humdinger Humdinger: im keeping my eyes on the road im good Dan and Jarrell: ok As they are driving they see a dark figure walk slowly toward a paw patrol pup and stabbed it 4 times and it was dead and the figure dissapear Jarrell: who was that ? Dan: idk but digger from paw patrol is dead Humdinger: dIgger is dead omg They hear screams from the bridge and see people falling to their death they rush over in their audi q3 and Dan and humdinger jump out and Jarrell exits the back but is stabbed 3 times by the dark figure Jarrel resues he man before he dies but Jarrell starts falling backwards and falls off the bridge and dan catches his hand Jarrell: its too late dan im already gonna die Dan: no i wont let u go u can't end ur life like this u can't Jarrell: im sorry ( crying ) but there's no other way to deal with this.. Then 2 pups come over and try to rescue Jarrell but fail and the pups tracker and everest fall down toward the waters D Everest: its over ill see u guys in heaven with tracker bye Tracker: bye forever They say the last words and all 3 hit the water and die Dan: NOOO OOOOO JARRELL PUPS NOOOO Humdinger: NOOO JARRELL NO PUPS WHY WHY NOO Dan: they were stabbed dead fell cause of suicide Paw Patrol return after emergency to the bridge Pups: wheres everest and tracker ? Dan and humdinger: they are d.......dead 1 day after that Dan is walking with humdinger when a black truck speeds off the road and crashes with a Mercedes Benz car and devastates and 3 pups are in the truck including Jonesboro dans almost friend but they die as they fall into the water and off the cliff Dan and humdinger : they're gone they're gone too and they are dead The next day Ryder sets a funeral and Dan and humdinger help out withe the coffins for the 5 dead paw patrol recruits names dale, marcy, Carson (chases cousin) Michael (Marshalls old friend) and Thomas (skyes brother in law) Adventure bay says it's farewell speech and Dan and humdinger place the coffins down in each grave and carve the tombstones with a tomb witer Then the paw patrol is devastated and very sad and hurt alot that Cole commits suicide 2 mins after as dan inspects the tree and bodysfunction he blamed the paw patrol but it wasn't their fault so for dan marking the paw patrol as murders and then takes it off and feels much better Humdinger then says a few words more to dan and Zumas cousin commits suicide 3 days later and Fred and Timothy commit suicide 10 days after DAN COMMITS SUICIDE 10 DAYS LATER AND LEAVES THIS NOTE ON THE TREE BY THE BRIDGE WHERE HE DIES to paw patrol and humdinger: you were always a great team and we were great friends before I killed myself but I will see the ones who also died as well and I hope you'll remember me and still think about me i sorry I had to die but i did and i hope to see the paw patrol and humdinger in heaven with me when u die ill always remeber u paw patrol and ill never forget u humdinger and farewell my friend ill always be with u humdinger and paw patrol always right in your mind ill never leave u I love u husky and dave take good care of them paw patrol and goodbye forever friends GOODBYE FOREVER 10 days later: Dan born in March 14th 1980 3 pm Thursday died in September 12th 2019 3 am The end to be continued with part 8, 9, and, 10 Category:Paw Patrol Category:Dan and humdinger Category:Suicide and very sad moments Category:Knife Category:No gore Category:Falling off adventure bay bridge Category:Now called suicidal bridge Category:Tombstones and coffins and farewell speeches Category:Black Audi q3 fake Category:Black truck of paw patrols Category:R.I.P michael, dale, marcy Thomas carson Category:R.I.P Jarrell, Jonesboro and Cole ( paw patrols and ryders best warroir pup ) Category:Short but great Category:Accusments on paw patrol that are then taken off them Category:Very depressing and very sad and rememerable Category:10 days later: R.I.P Dan, Timothy, Fred Category:R.I.P Everest and Tracker